His Feet
by TrimbyJean
Summary: One-shot. Kurt explains to Rachel why she and Puck are destined to last forever. Established Puckleberry, season 3.


**Summary: Kurt explains to Rachel why she and Puck are meant for each other. Established Puckleberry, season 3 (I like doing season 3 ones because it makes me happy to think about a world where Puckleberry's lasted that long =)**

**Inspiration: The episode of New Girl where CeCe crashes /3**

**A/N: Just wanted to say how much I've been loving all the reviews, and that I will get a second chapter for 'I Will Never Be Sorry' up ASAP.**

**Rating: Eh… PG-13.**

**DISCLAIMED**

It was all Kurt Hummel's fault, and Rachel could kill him.

She and Kurt had been having coffee with Blaine, and the topic of her relationship with Puck had come up. After avidly trying to divert the conversation away from it, she eventually came clean about how awkward things had been lately, with her mother coming back and Puck trying to be there for Beth.

"_I'm worried about it." She blurted out, desperate to tell someone what she was keeping inside. "What if he kisses Shelby? What if he thinks he's in love with her because she adopted Beth? I mean, he thought he loved Quinn because she was Beth's mother. Is it so unreasonable to be worried?" She glanced between the two boys and sighed. "I just- I love him _so_ much, and it isn't like it was with Finn. I know that Noah cares about me, but I also know how much he loves Beth."_

"_Rachel, you have nothing to worry about." Kurt waved her off, while Blaine smiled reassuringly and put a hand on hers. "You and Puck are going to be together _forever_." When Rachel shook her head, he tsked and stared her down. "Look, you've been through so much together. All the baby drama, and Finn drama, and Jesse drama. Then there was the other Finn drama, and the Santana drama, and… look, there was _a lot_ of drama. But you pushed through that. You survived Finn kissing you at Nationals, and Puck was_ furious_ about that. Like, _livid_. There's no way he wants anyone but you. I mean, Santana could strut into school stark naked and he'd never as much as blink in her direction. The man is wrapped around your tiny little claw." He gripped her hand and smiled, shaking it a bit to make her laugh. "Besides," He continued, sitting back in his seat. "His feet are always pointing at you."_

"_What are you talking about?" Rachel laughed. _

_Kurt sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes heavenward, as though the thought of having to explain himself was so very trying. "Look, Rachel, you can always tell whether a guy wants you or not by where his feet point when he's standing. A guy's feet always point to what they want." He smiled and looked at Blaine. "Blaine's feet are always facing me." The two shared a look so adorable Rachel couldn't help but look away. _

"_Kurt, I don't think that's a very valid basis for a relationship, but I respect your opinion, as well as the reassurances on my relationship with Noah. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go. Noah and I are babysitting Beth for Shelby tonight." She waved goodbye to her friends and headed to her car, trying her hardest not to think about Noah and Kurt's ridiculous feet theory._

Now, here she was, cooking some spaghetti for the two of them to eat, while Noah sat on the floor and played with his daughter. He made funny noises and messed around with her toys, and he was so good with her. She cooed and giggled, looking up at him with this dopey smile that looked exactly like the one he gave Rachel. She smiled at the two of them together as she drained the pasta, until she happened to notice that Noah was sitting with his back against the sofa, Beth between his legs, and his feet were facing her. Rachel spun around and stirred the sauce, shaking it off.

As she set dinner on the counter that also served as a table, she glanced back over at Noah. He was standing now, putting Beth in her crib for a nap so that he could come eat. She came around the other side of it, watching as he gently set the sleeping blonde baby down. They looked at each other over the crib, and when he smiled at her, she leaned over it to give him a quick kiss, unable to resist herself. He tried to linger, biting on her lower lip a little as she pulled away, and she glanced down for just a second, long enough to notice that his feet were facing her again. She pulled back fully and brushed her hair over her ear, avoiding his eyes. "Dinner's ready." She turned on her heel and walked into the kitchenette, getting herself a glass of water and arguing with herself over the stupidity of the way she was acting. How could Kurt's words affect her so much? It was silly superstition, and even if it wasn't, shouldn't she be _happy_ that Noah's feet were pointing to her; that she was what he wanted?

Maybe, if she was admitting it only to herself, she was worried about it because- if it was true and not superstition- then eventually he would realize she was what he wanted so much. And maybe, just maybe, when he realized that, he'd remember who he was, and who she was, and he'd leave her. And Rachel didn't want him to leave her. She was selfish, and she wanted him to stay forever (even though she was practical enough to know that the majority of high school relationships don't last).

Rachel heard his footsteps moving toward her and let out a deep breath she didn't even know she was holding. Noah wasn't stupid (even though most people thought he was) and he was always hyper-aware of anything and everything relating to her, so it was obvious that by now he'd realized something was up.

"Babe, you wanna talk?" He sounded so bewildered, and a little hurt, and Rachel felt bad. Turning to face him, she put on an award-winning smile and pecked him on the cheek.

"Sit down and eat." She replied, slipping into her own seat and waiting for him. Looking unsure, he sank into the chair opposite her, and they began eating in silence.

"There's a football game this Friday, correct?" Rachel asked randomly, trying to fill the silence.

"Yeah."

"I thought perhaps I would ask Shelby if I could bring Beth to it. It's still fairly warm out, and I'm sure she'd enjoy all the excitement. She can see you play." Rachel smiled at him when she said it, hoping he'd like the idea.

He grinned a little and nodded. "That'd be awesome. Just-" He shrugged.

"What?"

"I… Quinn might not like it."

"Oh." Rachel supposed he had a point. She had been there when Shelby confronted Puck and Quinn about why she had returned, and how she wanted them to be a part of Beth's life. Rachel had been there mainly to support Puck, but also because she wanted Quinn to say yes. As a girl who never knew her birth mother, she understood how Beth might feel one day, if Quinn chose not to be in her life.

"Rach…"

"No, Noah, it's fine." She held up a hand. "I understand completely. You aren't saying it for Quinn's benefit, but for mine and Beth's. It would be awkward and uncomfortable, if Quinn decided to make a scene." She smiled reassuringly at him and took his hand. "It was just a thought, Noah. Maybe Shelby could come to the game with Beth, and I could sit with them."

"Yeah, I think I'd like that. Maybe you could wear my jersey, too." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively at her, and she giggled. Suddenly, Kurt's words were forgotten. At least, until she glanced down at his legs and saw his feet pointing at her. She sighed and tried to slide her hand away from him. He must have realized her intent, though, because when she moved, he reacted with lightning-fast reflexes and laced their fingers together, curling his hand inward and effectively trapping her.

"Alright, look. I know I'm not too good at this boyfriend shit, but I've gotten pretty good at the part that deals with knowing when you're upset. So, you're gonna tell me what the hell's bugging you, and I'm gonna fix it, 'kay?" He bent his head, trying to find her eyes. "Rach, look at me."

"It's stupid." She said quietly, looking at him from behind her thick eyelashes. "Kurt just said something during our coffee date earlier, and it's stupid. That's all."

"What'd Hummel say? Want me to kick his ass?"

"Noah!" She finally met his eyes head-on, her annoyed and surprised. "No, you do not need to hurt Kurt. He simply brought something to my attention that I hadn't known, and even though it's silly superstition and has absolutely no basis in fact, it's been on my mind all evening, and I was doing my very best to ignore it, and now you've gone a ruined a lovely time by bringing it up!" She stood and took her plate to the sink, angry now. She kept her voice down, for Beth's sake.

"Babe, hate to break it to you, but you already killed a good time. I'm just trying to fix it." He got up and stood behind her, wrapping his big (lovely) arms around her middle, trapping her against him. "Now, what did Kurt say?"

"He was just trying to reassure me that your and mine's relationship was going to quote-on-quote 'last forever' by stating that men's feet always point to what they really want, and that your feet are always pointing to me. It was nice of him to cheer me up, although, now that I think about it, it is a bit odd that he's looked at your feet enough to know that… Anyway, it's a ridiculous notion, and although he meant the best by it, I haven't been able to stop worrying about it."

He twisted her in his arms so that they could see each other. "I'm gonna choose to ignore the fact that Hummel had to reassure you that our relationship is good, though we're totally going back to that. Why in the hell would the thought of me wanting you freak you out?"

"Because," She said quietly, suddenly feeling very small. "You're you, and I'm me."

He smirked at her in amusement. "Run that by me again?"

She leveled a look at him. "Don't mock me, Noah Puckerman. I'm simply aware of the fact that logically, we don't belong together. You're a notorious womanizer infamous for avoiding relationships like the plague, and I'm an admittedly high-maintenance, driven and talented individual regarded by the majority of the high school population as a 'freak'." She looked up at him. "We aren't exactly the most conventional of couples, Noah."

"Yeah, but we work. Like hot wings and bleu cheese dressing." When she raised a brow and looked confused, he shrugged. "Technically, you wouldn't think they'd be good together. But they are. Like, hot wings are the shit, but they're hot as fuck. Bleu cheese doesn't really go with a lot of things, but it cools off the heat of the wings." He grinned goofily down at her. "You're my bleu cheese."

She laughed in spite of herself, because for all that the analogy had been odd, he had been adorable and meant it in the best way possible. "That makes you my hot wings."

"Suicide hot, baby." He leaned down and kissed her thoroughly, which went a long way to assuaging her. When they pulled apart, she was panting at trying to remember why exactly she'd been so upset earlier. He was looking down at her with that look he got right before they had to find a private place. "Better now?"

She nodded and melted into him, going up on tip-toes for another kiss. This time when they broke apart, she actually whimpered in regret, and Puck grinned.

"So, why did Hummel need to cheer you up about us in the first place?"

**~~!GLEE!~~**

That Friday, Rachel arrived to an already packed stadium and made her way to where Shelby and Beth sat with Kurt and Blaine on the bleachers. She gave the two boys each a hug hello before sitting next to her birth mother. Shelby smiled at her and Beth made a happy noise. Rachel smiled and took the little blonde in her lap as the game began and the Titans came out. She stood with Beth, cheering and pointing out the number 20 player.

McKinley played excellently, further reinforcing the already proven fact that Beiste had been the missing piece keeping the football team from winning. Rachel cheered for every touchdown, but made sure she was extra loud when Puck scored. During half-time, she took the little girl down to the sidelines to see her daddy.

Puck's face lit up when he saw his two favorite girls making their way toward him, and he jogged from the bench to meet them halfway. He kissed Beth's forehead before sweeping Rachel up and planting one on her in front of everyone. Her free hand curled into his jersey, and he felt her mouth curl into a smile.

"Hi." She breathed when he set her down, and Beth giggled. "We thought we'd come give you some luck, not that you need it."

"Baby, I'd never pass up some luck from my best girls." He wrapped them up in his arms and kissed her again, while Beth cooed happily and Kurt screamed from his seat in the stands ecstatically.

**A/N: Omg, this ended up being waaayyy longer than I intended! Whew! Anyway, I simply love the metaphor Puck used to describe his and Rachel's relationship. Believe it or not, one of my boyfriend's used the analogy, and I actually fell for it. It was adorable in a weird way. =)**


End file.
